A Secret Chamber ( BrokenHanSoo)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Sequel dari Persephone (Hunkai Ver.) tentang kelanjutan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang harus pupus di tengah jalan.
**A Secret Chamber**

 **Rating : M (For Safety)**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort**

 **WARNING : CRACK PAIR, MPREG, GAJE, AU, NO BASH, OOC, PERUBAHAN USIA, PERUBAHAN MARGA, TYPO's**

 **PAIR : Broken!Hansoo, and xiuhan (Xiumin dan Minseok orang yang berbeda ceritanya).**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT STORY IS MINE**

 **Summary :**

 **Sequel dari Persephone (Hunkai Ver.) tentang kelanjutan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang harus pupus di tengah jalan.**

...

"mereka akan menikah" kata Kyungsoo, memulai perbincangan di antara mereka.

Pelan-pelan Luhan menikmati daging ayam yang sedang ia kunyah. Sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"segera" timpalnya, kembali menikmati makanannya dengan santai.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam, tanpa minat untuk mencicipi makanannya. Luhan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan meja, sehingga ia bisa lebih jelas menatap Kyungsoo. "segera" ia kembali mengulangi perkataaannya.

Namun jika mendengar perulangan kata dari bibir Luhan siapapun pasti akan menebak jika namja asal Beijing itu juga merasakan berat dalam dirinya. Hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga" ujar Kyungsoo. "keluarga tanpa pernikahan yang mengikat"

Luhan terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya meskipun tiada henti ia mengunyah. Sehun dan Jongin akan menikah, itu artinya dia dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi keluarga. Sehun yang jadi keponakan Kyungsoo, atau Jongin yang menjadi adik ipar Luhan. Ini hal yang sulit, bagaimana jika nantinya ia menikahi Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo" Luhan sebut nama namja berperawakan mungil itu. "apa kau berpikir untuk melanjutkan hubungan tak jelas ini?" tanyanya. Ini terlalu rahasia, terlarang, dan terlalu berbahaya untuk keduanya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengira jika kita memiliki hubungan sekarang" katanya. Ia meremas jemari mungilnya pertanda gugup.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ada rasa kecewa saat mengingat dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang masih belum meresmikan hubungan kembali. Mereka masih bersembunyi-sembunyi, seperti saat remaja dulu.

"Ya" Luhan menyahut. Memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"kita hanya punya satu pilihan" Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

Kedai rumah makan itu terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Kyungsoo memakluminya, karena kedai ini terletak di pinggir jalan dan kota kecil seperti kawasan Sichuan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo akan menemui Luhan di sini, untuk sekedar mengobrol atau pun menemani namja tampan itu menikmati _Gongbao Jiding_ kesukaannya. Makanan yang musti Luhan makan bilamana sedang pulang ke Beijing.

Susah payah Luhan menelan makanannya. "satu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia pun kembali menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka, serta hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, kemudian berita terbaru yang masih sangat hangat adalah perjodohannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang duda beranak satu asal Korea.

"berpisah" kata Kyungsoo, pelan.

Untuk keduanya perpisahan kembali datang di antara mereka. Mungkin dulu Luhan punya kesempatan, andai dia berani mengungkapkan semuanya dan menemui Kangin (ayah Kyungsoo) lebih dulu, pasti tidak akan sesulit ini.

Tapi Luhan tahu, sejak awal ia dilahirkan hidupnya tak pernah mudah tanpa masalah. Jadi mungkin dengan berat hati harus ada yang mengalah di antara mereka.

"hyung"

"aku telah ceroboh saat itu" Kata Luhan, sambil mengenang masa lalu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia tak mau mengingat lagi masa lalu kelamnya bersama Luhan. "aku benci jika harus mengingat masa lalu" ujar namja 32 tahun itu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"maaf" ucap Luhan, seraya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berbakti pada kedua orangtuaku" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Kulitnya putih seperti dadih susu murni, dan matanya yang nampak seperti rusa itu menatap Kyungsoo—seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

"aku mengerti" ucapnya, final. Luhan tersenyum tulus. "cinta memang tak harus bersama" dia berkata lagi.

"Oh, hyung" Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis, tak peduli beberapa pasang mata mulai melihat-lihat ke arah mereka. Luhan menatap tajam, seperti: _Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri!_ Dan membuat mereka berpaling—tidak enak hati.

Luhan duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan membawa namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir, sebelum Kyungsoo menyandang marga Cho di depan namanya menggantikan marga lamanya.

 _Seharusnya itu Xi_ , kata Luhan dalam hati. Menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Ia mulai berandai-andai, seperti fase-fase pernikahan yang hanya dilalui oleh anak-anak remaja yang belum genap 20. Membayangkan indahnya pernikahan tanpa membayangkan kesulitan apa yang akan terjadi setelah berumah tangga.

Berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, tunangan, melamar Kyungsoo, menikahi Kyungsoo, menafkahinya finasial maupun batin, kemudian memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu. Dua kalau bisa.

Yang laki-laki bernama Hankyung, berparas tampan dengan mata bulat ibunya.

Dan yang perempuan bernama Hanzi, berwajah cantik seperti ibunya dengan mata bambi milik ayahnya.

Pasti akan sangat bahagia..

Tapi itu hanya imajinasi Luhan saja. Karena nyatanya ia sudah kalah telak dari seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang cepat atau lambat akan melamar Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya Nyonya. Cho. Cho Kyungsoo, bukan Xi Kyungsoo.

...

 _(6 tahun kemudian_ )

Dokter Kyungsoo dan putra tirinya, Cho Baekhyun yang baru berusia 12 tahun berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar.

Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak pintar dan penurut. Wajahnya yang manis dan nilainya yang tinggi selalu dielu-elukan sang ayah di hadapan teman-teman maupun keluarganya. Ayahnya cukup bangga memiliki anak seperti Baekhyun.

"kau janji pada mom untuk tidak bertindak konyol saat di asrama nanti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku janji, mom" ujarnya, seraya mengecup singkat pipi ibunya. Baekhyun akan menjalani test keduanya memasuki asrama elit itu, dan doa Kyungsoo sebagai seorang ibu akan terus mengalir sepanjang hidupnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Beberapa menit lagi test akan segera dimulai. Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan ibunya, dibandingkan dengan ayahnya yang super sibuk itu. Kyungsoo selalu punya waktu untuknya, sementara ayahnya akan bekerja dan terlalu sibuk untuk mengantarnya bepergian seperti ini. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak menyayangi putranya. Dia tetap menyayangi Baekhyun dan juga Taehyung—putra keduanya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mom" Taehyung yang baru berusia 4 tahun masih enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya dari sang kakak. "Apa Baekie hyung akan pulang?" tanyanya, mata kecilnya berkaca-kaca dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"tentu saja, sayang" Kyungsoo mengusap sayang rambut hitam Taehyung. "berikan hasil terbaik" bisiknya pada Baekhyun.

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut, "tidak apa-apa" katanya. "setidaknya kau sudah mencoba"

...

Luhan mengusap sayang perut besar Xiumin, istrinya yang cantik dan tengah mengandung 7 bulan. Dia terlihat bahagia, meskipun usia Luhan sudah memasuki usia 41 tahun dan Xiumin yang baru 30 tahun, tidak menjadi masalah.

Nyatanya namja berpipi gembil itu tetap mencintai suaminya yang tampan dan kelewat perhatian itu.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "tidak, dia sudah agak tenang" jawabnya, dia duduk di pangkuan suami tampannya di atas ranjang mereka.

Dia selalu begini, memanjakan orang-orang yang ia cintai dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang berlebih. Bagi seorang Xiumin, Luhan adalah namja dewasa yang perhatian terlepas dari sifatnya yang kelewat mesum.

Xiumin sudah berhenti mengajar saat kandungannya memasuki bulan keempat. Yang ia lakukan di rumah hanya mengurus rumah tangga dan menunggu Luhan pulang dari kantor. Amat bahagia Luhan memiliki istri yang perhatian seperti Xiumin.

"dia harus tampan seperti aku" Luhan berkata mutlak. Dia sudah mengetahui hasil USG, kalau anaknya adalah laki-laki. Xiumin tersenyum simpul, "ya, dia harus tampan seperti ayahnya"

Luhan merasa gemas, ia kecupi pipi gembil istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lama mereka menunggu (sekitar dua tahun) akhirnya Tuhan memberikan anugrah yang tak pernah bisa Luhan lupakan. Xiumin akhirnya mengandung, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan segera memiliki momongan yang lucu.

...

Rumah keluarga Cho terlihat sepi.

Biasanya rumah ini akan ramai teriakan melengking Taehyung saat sang hyung terus-terusan menjahilinya. Tapi kini berbeda, satu minggu yang lalu surat dari Dignity Boarding School memberikan surat pernyataan lulus test kepada Cho Baekhyun, salah satu murid SD yang telah mengikuti seleksi tes dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi.

Betapa bahagianya hati ayah dan ibunya Baekhyun. Mereka merasa bangga, karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun berhasil menunjukan kemampuannya kepada dunia dengan bakat dan prestasinya.

Dan hari ini tepat 5 hari Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di asramanya. Diantar ayah dan ibunya, serta adik kecilnya Taehyung yang masih berusia 4 tahun. Taehyung menjerit tidak mau membiarkan hyungnya pergi. Tapi ibunya menghibur, dan berkata jika hyungnya akan pulang saat liburan tiba. Taehyung mengangguk, mempercayai kata-kata sang ibu dan tertidur selama perjalanan pulang.

"hey, sayang" Kyuhyun tiba di meja makan, mendapati istrinya yang manis dan terlihat awet muda tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Matanya melirik seorang bocah 4 tahun yang sibuk mengoceh sendiri tengah bermain mobil-mobilan di atas meja makan.

"Oh, hyung" Kyungsoo menoleh, kemudian mengecilkan kompor dan berjalan mengambil secangkir kopi dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Morning kiss?" Kyuhyun menunjukan pipinya dan membuat Kyungsoo mencolek pipi itu dengan senyumnya. "Taehyung di sini" dia berkata pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa kau nanti berangkat ke klinik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia bisa mengantar istrinya dan menitipkan putra kecil mereka ke tempat penitipan anak kepercayaan mereka sejak Baekhyun kecil.

Kyungsoo menoleh, masakannya sudah siap dan masih mengepulkan asap.

"Sepertinya tidak" katanya pelan. "Aku akan bertemu rekan bisnisku nanti siang" Kyungsoo memasukan fetucini carbonara buatannya ke dalam piring besar dan kecil. Besar untuk suaminya yang doyan makan, dan kecil untuk putranya.

"Ohh"

"aku bisa membawa Taehyung nanti" ujar Kyungsoo, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh, tapi buru-buru menepis dan tidak mau berprasangka buruk pada namja berperawakan mungil itu.

...

Luhan melipat koran pagi ini setelah berkali-kali membaca tajuk cerita yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Dia mendesah pelan, lebih baik tak usah membaca berita dengan tajuk yang sama namun dengan kalimat dan paragraf yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja intinya sama.

Saat mendengar para pelayan mengucapkan kata _selamat datang_ , ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok yang ia tunggu datang sambil menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang ia tahu adalah putra Kyungsoo dengan seorang namja dewasa bermarga Cho.

"Hey" Luhan menyapa. Berusaha bersikap normal karena baru kali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo setelah namja itu memiliki seorang anak. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat media sosial saja. Hanya berbagi cerita non privasi seperti Luhan yang akan segera memiliki anak, dan putra tirinya Kyungsoo yang berhasil memasuki sekolah terelit di kota ini.

"Hey, hyung" ia balas menyapa.

Kyungsoo masih terlihat sama seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya masih tampak manis, dengan tubuh rampingnya paska melahirkan 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini Kyungsoo tengah membantu putranya duduk sambil sesekali menimpali celotehan lucu anak kecil bernama Taehyung itu.

Luhan berdehem pelan. Berusaha meredamkan perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan untuk namja manis itu. sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk menampiknya, karena rasanya sudah tidak perlu lagi mengatakan rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Heol, mereka sudah berumah tangga sekarang. Luhan sudah memiliki Xiumin yang tengah mengandung 7 bulan dan selalu menantinya di rumah. sementara Kyungsoo juga sudah memiliki Kyuhyun, dan dua orang anak manis yang selalu membanggakan kedua orangtua.

Satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun, hingga sudah terhitung 6 tahun mereka memutuskan untuk menempuh jalannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia, meskipun awalnya ia yakin Kyungsoo merasa mengkhawatirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan duda Cho.

Sejak saat itu statusnya sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi Kim Kyungsoo, melainkan Cho Kyungsoo, istri dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang telah menduda dan memiliki satu orang anak yang Luhan yakin saat ini sudah remaja.

"Kau tidak berubah, Kyung" Luhan berkata. Alih-alih menahan rasa untuk memuji betapa cantiknya Kyungsoo. Bukannya tidak mau, dia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Memuji istri orang lain sementara dia sendiri sudah memiliki seorang istri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "hyung bisa saja" sahutnya.

Kemudian mereka mulai berdiskusi tentang usaha yang selama ini mereka bangun. Usaha sebuah rumah makan yang pernah mereka impikan di daerah Gangnam yang menjual makanan khas Beijing yang dipadukan dengan makanan khas Korea.

Usahanya berkembang pesat. Dan Luhan begitu bangga dengan apa yang telah mereka raih terlepas akan masa lalu yang kelam. Kyungsoo juga sudah terlihat baik-baik saja, sesekali mengobrol, sesekali menyuapi putra kecilnya yang hyper aktiv dan bawel itu.

Dan bayang-bayang keluarga kecil yang bahagia bisa Luhan lihat saat Taehyung terus-terusan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan Mom. Rasanya seperti Luhan yang melihat Taehyung bagaikan ia melihat Hankyung, calon putranya yang hanya menjadi bayang-bayang semu.

"Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat" katanya, keceplosan.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memangku Taehyung kecilnya yang tertidur terkejut bukan main. Mereka berada di dalam mobil Luhan. Karena namja itulah yang mengantar ibu dan anak itu pulang ke rumah mereka.

"maksud, hyung?"

Luhan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap mata bulat itu dan menempelkan kening mereka tanpa suara. Kyungsoo ingin menjauh, tapi Luhan segera membungkam bibir penuh itu dan membuat Kyungsoo menampar Luhan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kyung—"

"ini tidak boleh terjadi, hyung" ucapnya, lirih.

"Aku minta maaf, aku kelepasan" Luhan sangat menyesal. Hatinya berkecamuk, bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati Xiuminnya yang sedang mengandung?

Kyungsoo menangis kecil. Ia segera turun dari mobil Luhan tanpa mempedulikan lelaki itu terus-terusan memanggilnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, putranya yang tengah ia gendong pun terbangun dan menatap sang ibu penuh tanya.

"Mommy kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia kecup kening Taehyung tanpa menjawab. Kemudian memasuki halaman rumahnya yang asri itu.

.

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tetap berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapan namja dewasa itu. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya saat ia sedang mencuci piring dan menciumi kulit lehernya yang terekpose.

Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau membiarkan suaminya menciumi bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia juga tak peduli, saat suaminya menyentuh lehernya, dadanya, dan mengulum gemas puting merahnya yang mencuat.

Seolah tak sabaran, Kyuhyun menelanjangi tubuh mungil itu di atas meja dan memberikan tanda-tanda merah di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Dari apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan, Kyuhyun menciumi bibir tebalnya dan menyerangnya dengan liar seolah menghapus kotoran terlihat maupun yang tidak terlihat di bibir itu. sekaligus mengeklaim seorang Kyungsoo adalah istrinya, miliknya seorang.

Tengah malam Kyungsoo terbangun. Merasakan angin berhembus dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Serta lengan yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya itu membuatnya yakin jika itu adalah lengan suaminya. Karena hanya suaminya sajalah yang akan bersikap begitu posesif kepadanya selain kedua putranya.

Kyungsoo menahan napas dan memekik kecil ketika merasakan sesuatu mengganjal bagian bawahnya. Dia tersadar jika milik Kyuhyun masih mengganjal bagian bawahnya seperti yang akan ayah dua orang anak itu setelah bercinta.

"biarkan seperti ini, sayang" bisik Kyuhyun. Dia belum tertidur rupanya. Kyungsoo menoleh, dia tidak banyak bergerak agar benda panjang itu tidak menegang.

"Kau belum tidur, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit memutar badannya, sehingga berhadapan dengan sang suami.

"belum" sahutnya, Kyuhyun membawa tangannya pada pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan megusapnya lembut. "kau tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu kan, sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa seperti tertikam saat mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat Luhan mencium mesra bibirnya.

"wajah ini" Kyuhyun menyusuri wajah oval itu. "bibir ini, semuanya milikku" ucapnya mutlak.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Menatap wajah tampan di depannya itu dengan seksama.

"tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan melumat bibir ini dengan penuh nafsu selain aku"

Deg..

Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, seolah ingin menghukum Kyungsoo karena ciuman itu. "hyung"

"aku sudah menghapusnya" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir itu. "Kau istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku, kau milikku, Kyung" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun. "ya, aku milikmu" ucapnya, seraya mengusap lembut rambut sang suami. "milikmu, selamanya" kemudian membiarkan suaminya kembali mencium liar bibir tebal itu.

"kau milikku" Kyuhyun berbisik di tengah ciuman itu.

"bukan milik Xi Luhan"

Deg..

Kyuhyun tahu..

...

END

...

Omake

Xiumin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya, dan mengatakan betapa sangat ia mencintai Xiumin. Lelaki Xi itu juga mengucapkan kata maaf, yang membuat Xiumin semakin tidak mengerti dan membiarkan suaminya mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"maafkan daddy, baby" ucap Luhan, kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya pada perut buncit Xiumin dan mengecupnya sayang.

Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Egonya benar-benar, sehingga dia dengan lancangnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo (mantan kekasihnya) dengan liar. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menamparnya, Luhan tidak akan pernah sadar dan kembali menyakiti hati lembut seorang namja seperti Xiumin.

Xiumin mengusap lembut surai Luhan yang terasa menggelitik perutnya. Dia begitu mencintai Luhan, dan dia pun tahu jika Luhan sangat mencintainya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Luhan diluar sana, tapi melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Xiumin yakin, sejauh apapun Luhan pergi, suaminya itu akan tetap kembali kepadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang"

"Aku juga, Hyung.. sangat"

.

.

.

END!

.

.

A/N :

 _Ini jawaban dari pertanyaan readers yang kepo 'kelanjutan Han dan Soo. Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan atau gak suka sama Crackpair-nya. Jangan Bash, oke! Dan buat yang minta Prequel Persephone (Krisyeol Ver) akan segera menyusul. Dan soal sequel? Err, masih dipertimbangkan lagi, ya.._

.

.

Review? (ku harap jika berkenan)


End file.
